Automated Teller Machines (“ATMs”) enable customers to carry out a variety of banking transactions by interacting with the machine rather than a human teller. When a natural (e.g., a hurricane or tornado) or man-made (e.g., civil unrest or strife) disaster strikes a geographic location, banking services at traditional locations, such as branches and ATM locations, are interrupted including to the point where such banking services are not available at these locations because, after a disastrous event has occurred, there is typically physical damage to the location that leads to power outages (e.g., down power lines), amongst other things, such as restrictions on travel and mobility. The traditional banking services are thus lost because such rely upon existing infrastructure such as power.
Additionally, there is also a need to provide financial services for people at remote locations including various outdoor environments. For example, at a multi-day concert, large groups of transient persons, as well as merchants of goods and services, are present. These persons require access to a variety of banking transactions. However, remote locations in these situations are characteristically not appropriate for conventional ATMs since power sources, suitable surfaces, or appropriate surroundings for operating conventional ATMs are not available.
These and other deficiencies exist.